Beautiful Redemption
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: The night of Sam and Emily's wedding is not a happy night for Leah, she's known it wasn't going to be since Sam broke her heart, but what happens when she runs into a chance to redeem herself after all the anger she put everyone through? Would she take it even though it had consequences? Will she even accept that she deserves it? Femslash. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here we are guys, I'm starting to put the story back up! In all honesty, I was starting to get uncomfortable with the smut, but realized I couldn't really omit it out of the first chapter because that's really how the story starts. So if you clicked this just for smut, I think you'll be disappointed in later chapters, and if you didn't, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters.**

Leah looked over and scowled at the love sick couple on the beach front. So what if her highness wanted her to happy? She wasn't. Everyone knew that was asking too much, it was like asking a dog and cat to get along.

She tried to be happy, she really did. She even thought she succeeded, standing next to Emily in her light blue dress that looked horrible with a skin, trying to juggle both of their bouquets in her arms. She smiled at least, smiling was half the battle right?

The only two things she didn't do was smile and applaud when the bride and groom kissed or look at Sam the whole time. Then again, how was she expected to applaud with to things of flowers in her hands? And the latter, well, nobody would dare yell at her about the latter.

She smiled down at the tequila bottle in her hands, she was about to get happy. She was about to get really happy.

She didn't technically steal the alcohol. It was for the guests and she was a guest. She wasn't even hiding. She was just sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor and nobody noticed her for at least ten minutes. Why would they though? They were all to busy crowding around her ex and his new wife. Lets all watch Sam and Emily exchange spit, she thought sourly as she took a swig from the bottle.

* * *

A half an hour later, or was it more? Leah had already finished her first bottle and the next thing she stole while getting up and walking in a not straight line over to the drink table and then back again was a bottle of vodka. She set it down, sizing it up, and gave herself fifteen minutes on it, hoping her body temperature wouldn't burn it off as quickly as it does any other time. That's the thing about being a werewolf, you never got alcohol poisoning, or anything else like that for that matter. She barely even remembered what a hangover felt like.

She unscrewed the top, watching Emily's mother as she glided across the floor in her dress to say something to her daughter. She imagined her calling Emily a selfish pig for stealing Sam away from somebody.

Emily smiled and laughed and Leah almost laughed with her as she took a huge sip from the bottle.

"Don't you think they will miss that?"

She jumped and quickly realized that someone was sitting across from her. Not just someone, but a girl who just phased a couple weeks ago that Leah had barely spoken two words too.

"Not if I can help it." She replied easily and took another huge swig and offered it to the girl.

She took one glance at it, turned her nose up and shook her head. "I don't drink, I'll make a fool out of myself if I do."

"Ah, that's the fun part." Leah easily replied, not knowing anyone who didn't drink and thinking that the girls voice sounded...pretty. "Here." She offered the girl the bottle again.

"You can have it, you seem pretty attached to it." The girl responded.

Why was it just the girl? Leah couldn't remember her name. Did she even have a name? Maybe she was the nameless wolf. Leah chuckled to herself.

"My question is, why are you, the maid of honor sitting all alone, drinking while the rest of us are over there, having fun?" The girl pointed towards the dance floor.

Leah looked where she was pointing, and then looked back at her. "Because imprinting is evvvvvvvvvil." She said it with a laugh.

The girl seemed taken aback. "I don't-"

"See him?" Leah pointed a shaky finger at Sam. "I used to go out with him before all this freaky wolf stuff. I used to be I _love_ with him, but then suddenly, he changes to a giant wolf and decides he loves her," she pointed to Emily. "So now I'm stuck sitting at this table alone , drinking my sorrow and pissed off-ed-ness away while the love birds are over there swapping each others spit and everybody's thinking it's the best thing ever."

The girl stared evenly at her. "First of all, pissed off-ed-ness is not a word, second of all, you are not alone,I'm here with you and third of all, I don't think its the best thing ever."

"You don't?" Leah had to pry her eyes away from Emily and Sam. She had to admit, Emily's wedding dress did look beautiful on her.

The girl shook her head. "Nope." That was all she said, she didn't explain why or anything.

"Huh." Leah sat back in her chair and another swig. "And pissed off-ed...whatever is a word for your information. Look it up."

The girl snorted. "You don't even remember what it was, but alright, I'll just go look for it in Leah Clearwater's dictionary for drunks."

Leah stared at the girl, blinking not expecting that to come out of her mouth. "I think I like you." She told her after a few minutes.

"I'm glad." The girl replied with a smile. "Now if you say that to me when you're not drunk, then we'll be talking."

Leah took the last swig from the bottle and set it down with a thump. "We are talking now. And I probably do like you when I'm sober, Who says I don't? Who says I'm even drunk now?"

The girl snorted again. Leah liked when she did that. "You did. Like just now. And you don't like anyone when your sober. Its one of the first facts you learn when you phase, Leah Clearwater hates everyone so stay out of her way whenever possible."

"Really? Sam tell you that?" She leaned forward, elbows on the table. "That I hate everyone."

"Not exactly." The girl rolled her eyes. "We kind of learn it on our own."

Leah nodded like this was essential information for life. "I don't hate everyone." she repeated, or at least she thought she did.

"Oh yeah? Name somebody you don't hate."

"I don't hate Seth." Leah said right away.

"He doesn't count, he's your brother."

Leah scowled. "I don't hate...whatshisname...Caleb..."

The girl shook her head. He doesn't count either. You fucked him."

She was right. She did fuck Caleb. He was new and didn't know any better with raging hormones. She was especially pissed off at Sam that day and decided to make him forcing her to do patrol with a new pup to good use. It wasn't that good of a fuck since Leah had stolen the boys virginity, and Sam yelled at her for at least an hour about abandoning patrol and taking advantage of people so...yeah, she supposed she did hate Caleb.

"Next?" the girl prodded.

"I don't hate you." Leah said after some thought.

"So I've been told." The girl rolled her eyes. Jeez, she needs to get some more gestures.

Leah nodded.

"Look," the girl nodded to the dance floor where everyone was scrambling about. "Looks like it's toast time."

Leah shrugged, as she watched Jared, Sam's best man pass out champagne glasses. "Good for them."

"Don't you have a speech to make, maid of honor?"

Leah considered it for half a second. Yes, she was supposed to make a speech and yes, she was drunk enough to be able to, but she felt the heat burning off the alcohol already and for the life of her, she didn't know anything to say. She turned to the girl and grinned. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"I am going to kiss you."

"Wha-?"

"Kiss you. You know, lip on lip contact, that sort of thing?"

To her surprise, the girl didn't fight. She didn't exactly nod either though. Actually, she just stood there. Leah thought that was as good as confirmation as any, so she leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips tasted like cherries, which was weird because she didn't even have chap-stick on, but Leah wasn't questioning it. It was a good kiss, no, it was a great kiss and Leah could have sworn the girl kissed her back so she decided to do it again.

The second one was even better.

"You've been drinking." Leah accused, smelling just a hint of...something on her breath.

"So? I didn't say I haven't been. I just said I make a fool out of myself when I drink. Besides, I was practically forced to drink something. Embry kept pushing things in my face."

Leah growled and wasn't sure why. The thought of Embry hanging around with the girl she just kissed just called for a growl. "I remember plainly that you said you didn't drink."

"I normally don't." The girl corrected not even bothering to point out that the statement didn't really make sense. "Weddings are an exception though. A little Champagne should be allowed, don't you think?"

"Hmm." As Leah thought, he nose was right up against the girl's neck, taking in her smell. She smelled like raspberries. Tasted like cherries and smells like raspberries. Hmmmm. Next thing Leah would know, she would feel like oranges or something crazy like that. Just to check she reached out and touched the front of the girl's neck, above her neckline of her dress. Hmmm...No, she felt like silk. "Why don't you drink a little more with me then?" She purred, holding up a third bottle that she swiped off the table when she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the forest.

"You drink it." The girl pushed the bottle back towards her. "The love of your life just got married to a girl who wasn't you."

"You're right." Leah's hand was slowly sinking down, she could feel the fabric of the girls dress now.

The girl. She should really think about finding out her name.

"Sam's a bastard." She drank another swig with her hand sinking down.

The girl nodded. "Yes, he is...but he's an okay Alpha?"

It sounded like a question. "Alpha?" Leah's hand froze. "I don't care about any alpha. I care that he broke my heart. Crushed it. Like this," at that she took her hand off the girls chest and crushed her pinky and thumb in front of her face.

The girl nodded. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Leah somewhat forcefully grabbed her breast over the fabric of her dress.

"I'm not Caleb."

"I know your not." Leah just let her hand lay there. "What is your name then?" The alcohol was slowly wearing off but for the life of her she just couldn't fucking remember.

"Cara." The girl breathed, after narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Cara." Leah nodded, thinking that was awfully close to Caleb. "Well, Cara...you have awesome boobs." She gently kneaded the one in her hands.

"You're drunk."

"You're not stopping me."

Cara just almost barely smirked and shrugged. "I figure you don't need anyone telling you that you cant do something after the kind of day you had."

Leah grinned and nodded. "Yessss, my day was hoooooooorible." She took another swig of the bottle and then dropped it. "I don't want to be holding on to that anymore." As she spoke she brought the hand up to knead the other breast, this time from underneath the dress.

A soft moan escaped Cara's lips. "Leah..."

"Shhhh. You look beautiful in this dress." She slid a thumb over the silky...blue...purple? material. "But you also look horrible in it."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cara asked softly.

"Thisssssss." Leah snaked behind her and unzipped the zipper clumsily, letting the dress fall smoothly to the forest floor.

"That's not fair." Cara murmured.

Leah contemplated this for a moment and then reached back to unzip her own dress, letting it fall and then kicking it into the nearby stream. That would show Emily. "There." She was wearing a strapless bra underneath, that when she thought of it, unhooked that one too. "Now we're even Stevens."

"Even Stevens?" She could tell Cara was looking...and liking what she saw. That was perfectly okay with Leah, she liked what she saw too.

"Well not really, You still have yours on, but that's a technicality." Leah chuckled. "Its okay, come here, touch them. I know you want too."

To Leah's delight, Cara listened, and gently kneaded both of them. Leah purred, pulling her closer, unhooking her bra, and weaving her arms through the other girls to knead her breasts at the same time. It was sort of awkward, but it worked for Leah, especially when she heard the soft growl that came from Cara's lips. "Was that a good growl or a bad one baby?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Good." Cara answered anyways, kissing Leah before she had time to react and nibbling on her bottom lip just a little.

Leah loudly moaned as soon as her teeth touched and retaliated back with her own bite. "You know why?"

"Why?" Cara nibbled on her neck.

"Because imprinting is evvvvvvvvvvil."

Cara smirked. "That's alcohols not burned off yet I see."

"I don't want it to be." Leah directed her attention down to Cara's panties.

"Because you wouldn't even think about doing with me sober." Cara said, and it didn't escape Leah's attention that she said it like she was upset, she just decided she didn't care. Her ex just got married, She didn't have time for upset people.

"Hmmm...that's not the only reason." She decided on saying as she stuck a single finger down Cara's panties and slid them down a couple of inches. She had a burning urge to see what was underneath.

Cara seemed to sigh, but then as if it didn't happen, smirked back up at her. "Here, let me help." she slid the panties all the way down to the dirt.

Leah purred and her hand immediately trailed down her stomach to her core. "This is mine, okay?" She asked as she stroked Cara gently with one finger.

Cara echoed Leah's loud moan from earlier and nodded. "Yours." She practically panted.

Leah stroked it gently again, and again, and again, until she had Cara begging for mercy, and leaning heavily against her, knees weak. "Lets lay you down baby." Leah whispered in her ear as she dropped both of them to the dirt.

Cara moaned, curling into Leah, hands reaching to her panties to rip them off.

"Nu-uh." Leah captured her hand. "It's not your turn, soon my baby." With that she let go of Cara's hand and stroked her teasingly again.

"Leeeeah." Cara's voice came out as a wine.

"Yes baby?"

"Stop teasing."

Hmmm..." Her fingers started going faster. As much as she was enjoying watching Cara squirm, she wanted to feel her cum also. She wanted, no needed to hear her moans and sounds of her release. Not too was just not an option.

"Lee...Leah..."

With a moan that was followed by a soft curse, Leah got what she wanted, grinning from the time she felt Cara's body tense up from when she stuck the very tip of her finger in her mouth to taste her. She tasted sweet, going with the fruit theme.

"My turn." Cara proclaimed after a couple of minutes of watching her. This time Leah let her slip her already soaked panties all the way down.

A sweet shudder ran through her as Cara touched her as gently as she did.

"I like you." Leah moaned out at Cara's second stroke, this one more prominent than the last.

"I know." Cara whispered as she straddled Leah and her strokes became even more prominent.

Leah whimpered, body getting tighter and tighter by the second as she stared up at Cara's brown eyes that were staring evenly back at her while her fingers were rubbing her clit in slow circles...just the way Leah liked. "Shit." her whimpers became shorter and more frequent as she found her sweet release. "I think I may more than like you." She mumbled as Cara leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh yeah?" It was muttered against her lips.

"I maybe even love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Leah awoke the next morning in her bed, naked. Actually, she didn't realize she was naked at first, but as she stretched her legs out and uncovered them from the pointless sheet that was over them, she knew.

"Shit!"

Leah wasn't worried about being nude per say. She was a wolf after all and it came with the territory, but what she was worried about is being naked on this specific morning, or rather coming in the house naked last night. What made last night so special? Nothing. Except if her mother seen her.

If her mother seen her, she wouldn't think what she normally thought when Leah came home clothless, which is that she had a phasing accident, but that she...

Leah didn't even know what her mother would have thought. It was Sam's and Emily's wedding last night, she wasn't on patrol, she wasn't...shit!

She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and took the stairs two at a time until she arrived in the kitchen. Sue was standing at the stove, frying up eggs, just like any other morning. Leah briefly thought of just ignoring her like she practically did any other morning, but quickly decided it wouldn't help her today.

"Hey Mom." She ignored the eggs though, and grabbed a banana off the counter and started peeling it.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." Her mother turned around with a bright smile. "How did you sleep?"

Leah didn't understand the point in asking that question at all. What if she would have said that she slept horribly? What exactly would her mom be able to do about that? "Fine." She ignored the table and chairs too and hovered near the door, biting the tip of the piece of fruit.

Piece of fruit!

Actually, Last night was coming back to Leah slowly, but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to find out if her mom thought she phased and tore Emily's face off the rest of the way or something.

"That's good." Her mother nodded as if it really effected her or something. "Your brother still asleep, he must have went running off with the guys after the wedding last night. Speaking of which, I headed home with Billy before everyone could see them off on the honeymoon. Do you know if they got off alright?"

Oh yeah, her mother was at the ceremony last night. God, what was wrong with her? Her mother had a first hand witness that Emily's face stayed intact the whole night. But still, if she left before the pack saw the happy pathetic couple off, she must have made it home before Leah, which meant she was already in bed by the time Leah stumbled her naked ass through the door. "Yeah, sure, mom, without a hitch."

Sue smiled. "Good. That's what I love to hear, you seem in a hurry. Come sit, calm down, have some eggs."

Leah almost rolled her eyes. Have some eggs? When was the last time her mother remembered her actually sitting down and having some eggs? She would love to know, seriously, because she sure as hell didn't remember. It had to be before her dad died. "Cant, mom. I have patrol."

The lie came easily.

"Oh, of coarse...with Sam being gone for a while and all."

Sam was only going to be gone for a week, Leah thought angrily as she let the screen door slam behind her. That wasn't a while. That wasn't long enough for her at least. All she was going to think about during this week anyways was how happy they were all cozied up together in that cabin out in the middle of nowhere, so she wasn't sure why she would want herself to suffer more than 7 days of that, but she learned not to questions theses things.

Now on to things more important then the heart breaker.

She was at the wedding last night. That she was sure of. How could she forget the hideous blue dress that made her want to puke, the weeks of having to listen to Emily go over every single detail, and with it, the alpha order from Sam to have to listen to it. He wasn't lying a couple of months ago when he first proposed to Emily that he would do anything to make this day perfect for her so nobody better dare to mess it up. As soon as Leah gave Emily just the tiniest bit of sass, there was that alpha command, weighing down on her. To this day Leah didn't understand why they had to go through a month of obsessing about details just for a little beach wedding, but then again, it was over, what did it matter?

She remembered getting drunk too. Oh, how she remembered getting drunk. It was the only option available to get through the thing, really. Sam should be be on his knees thanking her for stealing his liquor. She should get a week off patrol for choosing to drink instead off ruining everything and possibly killing people.

She remembered how nobody seemed to care about her, sitting at her comer all alone.

No, she lied. There was one other person.

The girl.

No, Cara was her name, she corrected herself. She was one of the new ones that just phased. A little old to be just phasing now, well...not really...did it even matter? She was a year younger than Leah, she by some miracle remembered, so she was older than Seth but...

_Stop it! _She scolded herself. Why did she care how old the pup was? It didn't change that she was a pup, a newbie.

Even as she thought it, she knew the answer.

_Cuz you fucked her, Lee, you told her that you thought you loved her._

She almost growled at her own inner voice. She was drunk dammit! Yes, okay, she did, but she was drunk and desperate for someone to love her. The girl just happened to be there and obviously didn't mind some girl on girl action.

Actually, she wondered why Cara wasn't on her radar before now then. A lesbian shape shifter was exactly the kind of thing that would interest her. She would have already taunted her enough to make her cry and dread the pack, well, if Mr High and Mighty Uley didn't stop her anyways.

A slow grin came across her lips.

Sam was gone for the whole week. Of course he had left Jacob (Don't ask questions, Leah would have thought it would be his beta, Jared, but the pack was sometimes messed up) in charge, but Jacob wouldn't say anything, she was sure of it. Plus, she decided she didn't mind if everyone knew she had a little drunken girl on girl time.

She literally almost skipped to Jacob's house, and didn't even bother knocking. She just turned the handle and walked right in like she owned the place.

"I need to talk to Jake," Was her only explanation for Billy.

Almost as if he was being called, Jacob showed up at the end of the tiny hallway, looking like he just got out of bed.

"That Cara girl. She scheduled for patrol today?" Leah wasted no time then asking. Sure she could have wished Jacob a good morning, but what good would that do? By the looks of it, his morning was already bad, and it more than likely because he had to see her first thing.

"Crap, Leah. I don't know! What are you doing here? It's barely the crack of dawn."

"I couldn't sleep." Leah murmured, it was half-true. She wouldn't have been able to sleep with her recent realizations in her mind. But then again, whats new? Half of the time she spent in bed is without being able to sleep for one reason or another, it's just how the world works.

"So you decided to come annoy me with questions about patrols?" Jacob shuffled to the kitchen as he spoke. God, Leah. Since when do you care? You know when your patrol is, right? So stop bugging me." He opened the fridge to search for something to feed his face with without a look back at her.

"That's the point, smart ass. I want to be with Cara today." She said it as nonchalantly as she could.

It must have not worked, because Jacob closed the refrigerator door and turned to her with narrowed eyes. "You." He shook his head. "You want to be with Cara. Do you realize that up until now I wasn't even sure if you knew who she was? Shes a new one, Leah. You can't be bother with new ones. You hate when Sam puts you with them. What gives now?"

Leah was about to bring up Caleb, but she thought that would be beyond the point and probably wouldn't help her at all. "Well, maybe I had a change of heart. Ever think of that, Black? Maybe just maybe now that Sam's gone for a while, I want to try something different. I want to help Cara. Either that or you idiots aren't teaching her right. Either way, why would you complain? Whatever the reason, it will only help you."

Jacob stared at the female wolf for a moment, and then must have decided that she was right, because he nodded. "You better hurry your ass up then. Shes on patrol now, with Embry." He turned away and opened the fridge again. "But try not to piss Embry off, alright?"

Leah was already gone before he finished his sentence.

* * *

Phasing came as easy as getting dressed for Leah now. Most times she didn't even have to think it, and there she was, with four legs instead of two. She undressed and stashed my clothes out in the open on purpose, hoping that Cara would be running past and see her, or even Embry would get an eyeful, but the hope was quickly diminished as she phased without anyone seeing her naked ass.

It took a couple of minutes to attune to the thoughts in her head, but quickly realized the two were quite a ways out, stalking the north border. As she started running, she played a game, "Lets see how far I get before they realize I'm in their minds."

She was usually pretty good at it, concentrating on what they were thinking instead of thinking my own thoughts, and today was no exception.

_Imprint! Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. Why can't I just do it already? She's smart, and pretty and...imprint! Why can't this damn thing work on command?_

_You do know that she can hear you, right?_ Leah just couldn't take anymore of Embry's blubbering. It was pitiful.

Embry wined like a hurt puppy. _Leah!_

_The one and only. Get out of here, Jacob said you can go._ She briefly concentrated on Cara's thoughts, but after a split second, wheeled herself back without being sure why. I just needed to take care of Embry first. That was my excuse.

Embry wined again. "But what if I want to stay?" His thoughts drifted off to the way Cara's hair shined in the moonlight last night.

_Eww. Are you trying to make me sick?__ Go_. She finally caught up with him and quickly realized that Cara wasn't anywhere in sight. _I mean are you even watching her or for any signs of trouble? Or are you just fantasizing about her boobs? _As I said it,my other unspoken resolve to not to think about last night faltered a bit, but she quickly forced myself to stop before Embry realized what the images flooding his brain were. Huh. Jacob was good for something, she learned the little party trick from him.

_I swear, Leah..._

_I swear too. Now go. I think Quil and Claire are down by the beach and Jacob might be joining them. You four can continue on with your pathetic lives human for a while while I take care of the pup. _

_Shes not a pup!_

_Shes been phased for less than a month. That's a pup in my book. _

_We never called you a pup._

_That's because you were all probably to scared of her. _

If Leah was in human, she probably would have jumped. Honestly, she did not hear Cara coming...at all which was strange. Even stranger though was that as soon as her presence became known to her, she had this strong urge to go to her. She tried to fight it, it probably didn't mean anything and it was probably just the aftereffects of last night, but she still ended up walking over to her anyways, without making eye contact. _Shes right. You were._

Embry whimpered, but it was short, getting cut off by Cara's thoughts again. _But its okay, Em, I don't mind the nickname...seriously. _

Her thoughts as a wolf were weird. They were quiet and...meek. It wasn't really out of the ordinary for new wolves though, until they got used to the constant buzz of thoughts in their head and each one of them took a different amount of time to do that. It wasn't quiet and meek that Leah remembered from last night though. If She remembered correctly, the girl was throwing out jokes to give her's a run for their money.

At that, Cara smirked.

_What happened last night? Did something happen between you two at the wedding? Is that why you want to run with her, Lee? _

Leah growled, both at the questions and the nickname. _Leah. _

Embry's mind was going a mile a minute.

Leah should have known what happened next was inevitable. No matter what, Cara was new and didn't have the self-control most of us had. She could tell she had been trying not to think of the previous night, which made Leah like her a bit more than she did this morning, but at her references to it, whatever self-control in her mind she had broken, and Embry was flooded with memories.

Leah instantly growled at him. _Go!_

Surprisingly, he listened.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara was whimpering.

Leah turned away from her, annoyed. "It's alright, hes gone." Its alright? Why in the hell did she say that? It was most definitely not alright. She wanted everyone to know who and what Cara really was. That's why she talked to Jacob in the first place! But now she just forced Embry to phase back so he wouldn't find out. Which he did anyways. What in the hell was she trying to pull?

Annoyed, and not willing to pin point exactly who at, she started off deeper into the woods. Of coarse Cara followed, but Leah did her best to block out her thoughts and ignore her until she got her own mind together.

After a couple of minutes, it was obvious that wasn't happening so she let Cara's thoughts flood her instead, in some pointless attempt to calm herself.

Big mistake.

Cara did not want Embry to find out, that much was clear. She didn't want anyone to find out, she knew how weird a female wolf was who liked, well, other women was, or rather, seemed. She also knew that when she first phased it was going to be nearly impossible to hide, unlike when she was just a boring old human with parents that didn't pay enough attention anyways. When she did finally phase though, she realized with surprise that it wasn't that hard. The combination of her painfully shy nature and the other older wolves lack of paying attention, made it easy to hide, she just had to make sure she didn't focus on it. Actually, that was extremely easy too, since there wasn't a lot of females in the pack still and focusing on trying not to mess up and make the older wolves mad (she was honestly frightened to death by most of them) was a lot more important then her love life. It was getting progressively harder as the days went by though. As the alpha was making her run a lot more, one of the wolves started seeking her out. Embry. Embry was nice enough, and about the only wolf she didn't cower in front of and felt comfortable to say two words in front of, but it soon became clear that he had interest in her. From the very few past experiences she had (okay, only one), she knew that it was best to let him down before it got too far, but if she confided in Embry that meant the pack would know minutes later. Maybe her fears were uncalled for. Maybe they wouldn't care. She wasn't an idiot though. She heard stories. High school, a pack, were they really that different? And then there was that girl. That girl who wouldn't have anything to do with her, but she heard all about in everybody else's mind. She knew without a doubt that girl would tear her apart. She tore everyone else apart for no reason whatsoever, so why shouldn't she ignore it when she actually had a reason? Of coarse, Cara was pretty well informed about the girls situation, but she was planning on doing anything in her power to stay out of her way.

Then last night, it all fell apart.

It wasn't the first time she hung out with the pack. There had been two bonfires that she got dragged to by Embry that she proceeded to just sit at the edge and watch everyone. The strange thing was that said girl she was terrified was hadn't been to either one of them. That really didn't matter though, because she was at the alpha's wedding. Cara had spotted her right away, how could she not? She was the maid of honor after all, standing dutifully besides the cousin that she hated and the man who broke her heart with some kind of twisted smile on her face. Cara admired her for doing it, knowing that if she herself would have been in the same situation, she would have ran as far way as possible with her tail between her legs. Standing up there showed that nobody had power over her anymore, that she didn't care, that they couldn't hurt her anymore. While Cara instinctively knew that was what the girl was hoping was conveyed to everyone, she also knew that it wasn't true. The girl was in pain, it was obvious. Whether it was only obvious to her or not, she didn't know, but at the point she realized that, she quickly looked away and started looking for an escape.

She knew what was happening. She knew that the fact that she had never saw this girl in person before but was somehow so attuned to her, and the fact that she noticed how her dark hair fell across her chin in the wind and how much curves she had that the bridesmaid dress did nothing for meant everything she worked for since the moment she phased was in danger.

She simply turned around and started to walk away as soon as the ceremony was over, thinking no one would notice she was gone, they were all to enthralled with the bride and groom like they should have been. She should have known she wasn't going to be that lucky though. As soon as she was about to step into the woods that framed the beach, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and as she turned around, she realized it was Embry. She tried to tell him that she didn't feel well, but he immediately snorted, calling her out on her lie and dragged her back to the party and shoved a glass of...something alcoholic into her hands proclaiming that if she drank it, it would make her feel better as in loosening her up and if they were lucky, maybe make her talk to someone. She tried to deny it, shake her head and shove it back at him saying that she didn't drink, but he insisted. Defeated, she sipped at the drink and it seemed to please him. She took a few more sips, thinking that eventually he would be satisfied and get distracted so that she could get away from the wedding and get rid of the drink. She was honestly afraid of the possibility of loosening up, everyone would know then.

Embry didn't get distracted though, and she ended up drinking a lot more than she should have. After Embry got a dance out of her though, his friends, Jacob and Quil, stole him away for something and she immediately took her chance to escape.

Except she didn't.

On her way, she was passing the tables that someone had set up on the fringe of the dance floor. The tables were mostly empty, as everyone was on their feet, but as she walked further, she noticed the girl sitting alone at the last table, with something in her hands.

She knew she shouldn't have done it. She should have just walked right on pass, but as she got next to the girl, something, she wasn't sure what told her to sit down across from her wearing a goofy smile, and that exactly what she did.

The rest? The rest was...well, history. Sweet, blissful history. The best night of history she had ever had...ever.

It was also the worse. Everything she worked for was now ruined, and by the end of today she would probably end up wanting to die, and it was all because of a couple stupid drinks. That wasn't even the worse part, the worse part was that she woke up this morning with this...pull. She could only describe it as she had developed a crush on the broken girl.

_The broken girl?!_ Leah broke through her thoughts.

Cara immediately cowered back. _You weren't meant to see that! Don't...I don't have a crush on you. I don't even like girls. It was all the alcohol. _

Leah rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand for the life of her why people even tried to tell lies anymore. _I didn't even know you were drunk!_

_If I remember correctly, you were way more drunk than me, you wouldn't have realized. _There was amusement in Cara's voice. _But don't feel bad, normally people can't tell with me anyways. The only clue would have been that I actually talked to people and of course, the sex thing. You wouldn't have known I normally don't talk to people, seeing as you can't be bothered with new pups and no matter what you might think, I don't go around ravaging every girl I meet. _

_I wasn't that drunk! _Was all Leah responded with. She knew Cara knew she didn't think she just took every girl she meant to the forest, and the couldn't be bothered with people bothered her much more than it normally would have.

_You should have seen yourself. _With the words, the image of Leah from last night flooded Cara's mind, and Leah winced away.

_Alright! That's beyond the point anyways! _Leah was still not looking at her and she wasn't exactly sure why, but barely wanted to think about that now.

_Then what is the point?_ Cara challenged.

That was a good question.

_You said you liked me last night, _Cara accused, _twice. _

_I thought we established that I was drunk and really not myself last night. _Leah responded while trying to ignore Cara's memory of her saying that she might love her.

_But you aren't drunk today. _

_What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

Cara smirked despite herself. _Leah, I may be painfully shy, and maybe even a freak, but none of those things stop me from being perceptive. _

Leah didn't even know what the hell that was supposed to mean either but she hardly even cared at this point. Cara was making her frustrated and flustered, and she hated feeling this way, especially when she didn't know why.

_Just do me a favor, and don't tell anyone, especially Embry. _

_Why should I do that? _At this point,Leah was still deciding whether she should reveal Cara's secret or not, but she figured a little persuading either way wouldn't hurt.

_Because you have a heart? Because it didn't matter if you were drunk or not last night. You still said that you liked me, and under my experience, there's always some truth behind everything anyone say. Because you wouldn't want anyone to feel how you sometimes feel under Sam and that's exactly what is going to happen to me if you tell. _

Leah didn't see how the two situations compared, and she let it show through her thoughts, but Cara just scoffed at her.

_Sometimes you are ….. _Cara didn't have any words to finish the sentence, but Leah got the point. Actually, she really didn't. With a jolt of surprise, Leah realized Cara was just as confused as her.

That's_ the joy of knowing me _Leah chuckled. _And I hope you realize that it's not completely up to me not to say anything. You, little Miss Sunshine, still ended up revealing your precious secret to lover boy. _

_Crap! _Cara whimpered, and her bone crushing guilt filled Leah's head.

_You have nothing to feel guilty for. So Embry liked you. Good for him. Just between you and me, I can't blame him. It's not either of your faults that you can't return the feeling though. Trust me, he'll be okay. He'll find his imprint soon enough and live happily ever after like the rest. _

As soon as Leah finished, a tumble of Cara's thoughts filled her mind, including but limited too, _ I thought you said imprinting was evil! You said...what do you mean by you can't blame him _and _do you think I will ever imprint? Probably not right? It probably doesn't work for girls who like girls... _Leah growled, making Cara stutter and pause behind her, but even still she didn't look back. She can't blame him? She just kept putting her foot into her mouth didn't she? _All I mean is that you are a likable girl! Like I was a likable girl... and imprinting is evil. You get trapped with one person for the rest of your life. How lame is that? And you spend forever being there servant just because you have no choice? Besides, look at people like Quil. His imprint is two years old for goodness sakes. What is he suppose to do with that? I don't know about you but I would hate not dating for fifteen or so years all because my mate is too busy finger painting and playing Barbie's. _

_You know...maybe its not as bad as you think_ Cara instantly shot back. _Maybe Quil's okay with it because he's a part of her life. Maybe that's all you really need, you mind doesn't even think of dating. _

Okay, so what if she hit it right on the nose? Leah wasn't going to admit she was right. _It's sick! I would like to make my own choices, thank you very much. You should too. _

_Bet you wouldn't feel this way if Sam imprinted on you instead of Emily. _

The thought was quiet and meek again, but it still caused Leah to stop mid run and turn to stare directly at Cara for the first time since she phased. _You did not just say that! _She yelled so loud that it echoed withing both of their minds. Cara began to answer but at that moment, something weird happened. Leah couldn't even begin to describe it. Okay, that wasn't fair. She could. Static. The strange pull that she had been trying to deny since last night, intensified... and several other words that honestly, wouldn't make much sense to anyone except the people who were experiencing it and that she would give anything to deny.

Cara's first thought was the dreaded I word, but Leah instantly growled and showed her that it didn't feel like when anyone else did it. _Besides, in case you haven't noticed, you're a girl and I don't make a habit of kissing girls. In fact, I think it's utterly disgusting. Besides that...I...I don't deserve to get imprinted on no matter who it's by. _


	4. Chapter 4

After the jolt of electricity or whatever the hell it really was, Leah found herself immediately phasing back, not caring that she was standing naked in front of a girl who admittedly liked her, just needing to have her own damn thoughts for a while. "Phase back before the next patrol comes, please." Her voice sounded shaky and she wasn't sure why she asked it. She just did not want anyone else to know about this until she figured out what it meant. Which means, taunting Cara was so far out of the question now it wasn't even funny.

She didn't turn back and look at Cara as she half stumbled through the trees as if she was still drunk, and didn't want too. What if that...thing that just happened happened again? There was a good chance that it wouldn't, that everything was back to normal now, that she could look at her like how she normally would a freak pup, but it was a chance she just wasn't willing to make.

She ended up at her house again, having successfully gotten dressed without anyone stumbling upon her. Well, she thought she was successful, she didn't exactly know because she didn't remember. It sounded stupid, even for her, but the truth was the truth. There was no denying that she didn't know how the hell she got from the forest to her room. Simple questions like, did she run into anybody and was her mother home and did she try to ask her stupid annoying questions, mystified her. Did the electrical feeling really effect her that much that she forgot everything? Did she...? She wasn't even thinking about it that hard!

There was nothing to think about, really. Well, no, scratch that. There was tons to think about, but thinking about it wouldn't do any good, because she wasn't going to get any answers. She wasn't stupid, she knew if she didn't know what the hell it was when it happened, she wasn't going to know what the hell it was when she thought about if for an hour.

Cara felt the same thing though, so it had to have some sort of significance. It couldn't just be a "Leah is losing it" thing. Well, if it was, someone was sure then hell coming down with her and the really stupid thing about that was that she wasn't sure if she even liked the idea.

What really were her other options though? Some sort of female wolf boding thing? If that was the case, why hadn't it happened with the only other female in the pack? Leah had spent time with her, seeing as she was only thirteen, and Sam didn't want her out there doing pack work under any circumstances until she was older. It was a bit unfair, Leah though, but then again if the ones that were old enough to phase had a hard time, Someone who was barely done playing with Barbie's would have a hard time. The girl was tough though, surviving both of her parents deaths, which was what caused her to phase in the first place, and being passed around from pack member to pack member? Leah never saw the girl even blink an eye the few times Sam made her be on babysitting duty.

That was beyond the point, obviously it wasn't some girl power thing, or else it would have happened before, so that only left one other option in Leah's mind.

Imprint.

Just that she might have imprinted was just insane. She honestly believed that she would go through this, and eventually stop phasing without ever finding her soul mate. Who's to say she even had one anyways? She just found it hard to imagine. What would her soul mate be like? He would have to be strong...and well, there was no sense of denying it anymore, Sam. See? The world took away her chance to imprint, swiftly and without any playing around, so her last option was completely blown out of the water. Besides the fact, wolves couldn't imprint on other wolves, it just did not happen and last she checked, Cara was a wolf. There was also the fact of from what she heard and experienced through the pack mind, the imprint bond was complete when you looked into each others eyes like some sort of sad romantic movie, and she could have sworn, despite her being drunker then she thought last night, that she looked into Cara's eyes at least once during their happy forest time. She had to of! She distinctly remembered the exact color of her eyes...they were...

She sighed, exasperated as she realized what she was doing, and forced Cara's face out of her mind. Why was she even thinking about her? About last night? There was no need too.

She didn't like girls.

She had a boyfriend at one point.

What did she have to do to show this to the world?

She did not just imprint. There was no way. No way the universe would be that mean to her. No way that her real soul mate could be a girl.

Okay, she admitted that she had fun last night, but she was also drunk. People do weird things when they're drink, everybody knew that, so why should it even count? Why does it even matter?

_Good question, Leah. Why does it seem to matter so much to you?_ She asked herself this as she seemed to suddenly realize where she was, and kicked the wall angrily.

She hated being in this house. She hated feeling like the walls were caving in on her, like she was suffocating in all the pictures and furniture and feelings of her childhood. She especially hated hearing Seth in his room next to hers, doing whatever the hell he did now a days when he was home. Sleep probably, but it didn't matter, because she hated it! He was home now, too, she just seemed to realize, and the noise of him shuffling about was making her want to scream. As she became aware of this, she became aware of signs her mother was home too, making her stop and rethink going out the door, flying down the stairs and out the door. Sue being sue was for sure going to stop her and ask what was wrong, because Leah felt sure, if you looked at her, you would be able to guess something just happened. She was trying to work on her calm and collected mask as she got up, but couldn't be sure that it would be held firmly in place by the time she got downstairs and she was in one of those moods that if Sue or even Seth said so much as one syllable to her she would blow a gasket.

Nope, down the stairs wasn't an option. Time for plan B.

Leah Clearwater always had a plan B. It was like, the first rule in life, always have a plan B. She learned that after she found herself crushed and with a broken heart. If you had a plan B, things rolled off you easier. She would find a plan B for this Cara situation if it was the last thing she did too. You could bet on that.

Her bed squeaked, the sprains straining as she kneeled on it to open her window. She had to use slight force with it, as it hadn't been opened since the last time she had to make a great escape, but it eventually slid opened, reveling a screen-less portal to the outside world. She had ripped the screen right down the middle the first time she ever thought of using her window as her own personal door. She had been pissed at the world for something, and took it out on the poor screen, which she completely removed a couple of days afterwords with Sue even knowing that it was ripped, or that it had been missing since.

She wasted no time hefting first one leg over the sill, and then the other, and the sliding out to the peak that acted like the roof to the porch. She didn't spare a second thought as she tiptoed to the edge, having done this so many times, it was almost like tying a her shoes, well, not really, because she did this far more often now a days then she did that. With that fact, she let out a strange humorless chuckle, as she knelt down, pushed of the peak with one hand and jumped the one story to the grass without any real effort at all. She should have been a cat, she thought as she stood up from where she had landed on her feet on a crouch. Sure, all the shape shifters could do that. They can jump more than one story without any real problems, but she felt sure that they all wouldn't land so graciously. It was one of the perks she loved about her current predicament, because, lets face it, she had to escape a lot.

She walked no ran to a spot she found a while back. A spot where she went when she knew she was going to be alone. It was a spot she found a while back, when she realized that just sulking around the beaches always came with annoying wolves shoving their noises in her faces. It was okay though, she liked her caves better than the outer edges of First Beach. Technically, she was still on the beach though now that she thought about it, just in a place where nobody seemed to ever think to look. She even risked it one time, phasing, so that she could explore deeper withing the biggest cave without having to deal with stupid human setbacks, but needless to say the patrol that early morning wasn't awake enough to neither pay attention or care and it led to disappointment anyways when she ran into a rock slide, that she could probably have taken care of, but didn't have the time or wanted to put in the effort to do it. Besides, sitting in the mouth, when she had two feet instead of four was all she wanted now, it was all she ever wanted.

It was all she needed.

If she was human. If she was normal, all this crap wouldn't be happening. If she was human, she would have had to deal with the whole Sam leaving her for Emily thing, but at least she wouldn't have to be in his mind everyday to re live it over and over again, two-fold. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss, and ignorance looked pretty damn good right about now. And not only for the Sam thing, but if she was a human, she would probably have been shipped away to some college by now, like the elders forced the Black twins to do, so she would never even have the slightest clue who Cara was, now would she?

"Fantasizing that its you Sam's fucking in front of a cozy fireplace instead of his bride?"

Leah jumped. She quite literally jumped and then glared right into Paul's cocky looking face. "Its to hot for a fucking fireplace, Sam would sweat his lying ass off...what are you doing here, Lahote?"

Paul chuckled and turned away from her for a while and climbed on top of a rock. Maybe so he wouldn't get murdered since it was obvious to him that he wasn't wanted here. Then again, Leah didn't want anybody anywhere, so it wouldn't kill her to cut some slack very now and then. "The more pressing question here is why you choose to defend you fantasy's and told me to scram second."

Leah snorted.

Paul chuckled louder. "You _were_ fantasizing about him, weren't you?"

"No!" Leah bolted up from where she sat and glared angrily at him. "And so what if I was? Does it matter? No. Because I was doing it here, in my own head, in my spot. So get the hell out of here."

If Paul was chuckling before, he positively cackled now. "Your spot? Are we in kindergarten now? Is your name on it?"

Leah huffed. "I think you're the one in kindergarten, Paul." She turned to walk away. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with immature idiots right now, let alone actually wanted too. If he wanted to play around on some rocks, more power to him.

Paul stared at Leah walking away for a second before he ran up to catch her. "Aww, come on, Lee, I'm curious now. What were you thinking about?"

What the hell with everyone and this nickname crap today? Leah huffed and started walking faster, but of course Paul, being the prick he was, matched his pace to hers again. "Don't you think if I wanted to tell someone what I was thinking about, I would go to someplace with people to talk to or, oh, I don't know, phase were there is people in my fucking mind to hear all about it?"

Paul ignored that, and shook his head. "Well, now you're just mentally abusing me, so you have to tell me."

"Mentally abusing you?" Leah raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah, that's your job, I forgot."

"Ouch, that stung, Paul. It really did."

Paul laughed. "Here to serve."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Well you served, time to go."

"Awww and let you sulk over the new pup all by yourself?"

Leah whipped around so fast that she was in danger of getting whip-lash. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded.

The look on Paul's face was actually priceless for once. He actually looked like he just got caught doing something wrong and as far as Leah knew at that point, he deserved it. She couldn't come up with a reason that made sense in her mind right now about how he found out, so why was she immediately sure he did was a bit beyond her at this point. "Jacob told me." Paul shrugged. " He had an angry girl in his face first thing in the morning. Do you really think he would keep that to himself?"

Leah just stared at him mystified for a couple of seconds. So he didn't know. Jacob didn't know anything except what she told him and that was before the electric thing. It was okay. She took a couple deep breaths.

"Wow." Paul laughed when Leah started walking away quietly. "Speechless. So tell me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Leah pursed her lips. "I don't think I have to tell you that, Paul."

"You never think you have to tell _anyone_ anything." Was Paul's quick response. "Come on, Leah. Stop being a stubborn stuck up bitch and tell somebody something for once in your life!" He rose his voice just enough that it echoed slightly.

"Shut up!" Leah hissed, her biggest fear of having someone hear them. "Just shut the fuck up."

Paul smirked. "No." He shook his head. "Not until you tell me why your all of the sudden bothering with someone other then yourself. Is it because you think its finally over? Sam is married, now there's no chance of him caving to your depression? Let me tell you something. He was never going to. So you might as well still go around here stomping on everybody's feet because nothing changed.

At the suggestion that she was that...pathetic, she started shaking as her hands formed into fists. "You," she unclenched one to point at the very entertained looking Paul. "Don't get to say that! You've been in my head long enough to know the last thing I was doing was trying to blackmail him! You know the thing I want most is to get away from him. So stop telling me lies and stop assuming." She was seconds away from phasing, and wanted nothing more than to let her body loose and maybe even sink her teeth into Paul, but knew she couldn't afford to do either, not like this. She had to get it under control. "Get out of my face!" She spat.

Paul shook his head chuckling, and turned on his heel and started walking. It wasn't worth getting into a fight with Leah and facing both Sam's wrath when he came back and Jacob's wrath as soon as he heard, he already got what he wanted anyways. It was a game to him, trying to make Leah loose it, and it never got old, no matter how easy it got.

"I think I might have imprinted."

* * *

_Phase back before the next patrol comes, please _

The sentence was still stuck in Cara's mind long after she listed to Leah. Actually she phased back right after Leah was out of sight since she wasn't sure when the next patrol will be and figured that if she got in trouble for abandoning her patrol before someone was coming to pick it up, Embry and Leah were too. Besides, Jacob's wrath was going to be much better then facing Leah's wrath if she found out the whole pack knew because her command wasn't followed.

She...

Well, she didn't know what she did, exactly. Imprinting came to mind first, but there was several reasons to prove that was the wrong theory. The main thing was, of course, is what just happened didn't work the same way as when everybody else imprinted. She was new, she was well aware of that fact, and maybe she was just perceiving them to be different, but she think she spent enough time as a human after she phased going over how each of her pack mates found their soul mate and daydreaming about the day when she would find hers. The other big contender here was that if she did imprint, she just imprinted on a straight girl who was obviously not going to switch sides anytime soon despite the night before. Imprinting was supposed to find your soul mate. Would fate really be that cruel to show her that she had one, and that it wasn't just anyone either, it was someone she saw everyday, and tell her that she couldn't have her? What Leah told her really hurt, that she thought kissing a girl was disgusting. What hurt worse is that Cara picked out a thought from Leah's head when they were talking that she liked what they did. She would understand if Leah just did it simply because she was drunk and today her thoughts were completely against everything she did, but they weren't, and Cara just didn't understand why.

She automatically started walking back to the Blacks house, the place she was staying currently, thinking that she should probably go help Billy with lunch or something. Half way there though, she realized that she couldn't be cooped up in a house after what just happened. She needed to do something to clear her head. Plus, she wanted to go do damage control with Embry. Maybe lie to him if necessary. Make him believe that she wasn't sure what she was and agree to go out on a couple dates with him to try. That wouldn't kill her, would it? Honestly, she had never really kissed a boy before, so she may prove herself wrong. It wasn't impossible at least.

Leah had mentioned to him that Jacob and Quil were down at the beach and that he should join them, so that was the first place Cara decided to check.

Turns out, it was lucky. The three boys were practically the only ones there, well plus Claire, Quills imprint, that was toddling around in a light jacket. Why couldn't she have imprinted on a two-year old instead? At least then there would be some chance years from now that it would actually work.

Jacob was the first one to notice her. "Wow, done with patrol already?"

Cara nodded a little but otherwise stayed silent. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. She was going to get caught red-handed. She briefly debated turning on her heel and walking away but Claire spotted her and toddled over and offered her a rock. Cara couldn't help but smile and take it. "Hello there."

"That's her peace-offering." Quil supplied, grinning like and idiot. "Feel lucky if you can get two words out of her, but at least she likes you."

"Are you shy, little one?" Cara asked softly, bending down to her level to see if she would take the rock back, meanwhile noticing Embry was trying everything he could not to look at her.

"Normally, no, but your new." Quil replied.

Cara laughed softly. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Claire. I know Quil and...your aunt Emily."

At that Claire's face brightened. "Em?" She asked.

Cara nodded.

"See? I'm nothing but chopped wood around here." Quil muttered and kicked the soccer ball causing Jacob to run halfway down the beach to get it.

Claire looked up at Quil and then back at Cara while giggling. "You." She proclaimed pointed at the rock in Cara's hands, and then toddled away and hugged Quil's legs.

"Oh." Quil chuckled. "Sorry Cara, looks like your not an adequate play mate for today."

"At least I got the rock." She responded, getting up and watching him coo to Claire some more. "But that's okay..." She carefully started again when she spotted Embry out of the comer of her eyes looking like a sad puppy dog. "I really came here to talk to Embry. I knew this was where I was going to find him if I was going to find him anywhere, plus I need to get back to Billy's at some point today. There's a heaping pile of dishes in the sink-"

"Actually there's not." Jacob returned with the ball. "We did them earlier, and he's not even home, he's at Sue's so..." He shot Embry a look that Cara couldn't read.

Embry ignored it.

Cara sighed. "Em...please?"

"I have to finish the game." He muttered not looking at her.

That was the moment Claire decided to let out an ear splitting shriek after which she busted into tears.

"Games over anyways, man." Quil sighed as he picked his imprint up. "I got to get her back to the house for her nap.

Embry still looked unsure.

* * *

Cara had started walking off when Quil and Claire had already disappeared and Embry was still trying to make excuses. Jacob had even went so far ass to let all the air out of the soccer ball, but all that did was make Embry look appalled.

She barely made it off the beach, though, when she became aware of footsteps behind her. "Jacob thinks I like you."

She stiffened for a moment. "You do like me." This was Embry, she reminded herself. There was no reason not to talk to him.

"Obviously that doesn't matter now." He muttered under his breath. "He thinks you like me too." That was louder

Cara took a deep breath and turned around. "Well, he can think that all he wants."

Embry stopped a few feet away from her and kept her glance firmly on the ground. "Yeah, sure." He murmured. "Because you don't want who you really like getting out. That's okay. I get it. Leah doesn't either and trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side. So its alright. I won't spill your secret. Can I go now? Is that what you had to say?"

Cara frowned, biting her lip. "No." She answered. "No." She said again after a couple more moments of silence, louder. As she spoke, she took the couple more steps to close the gap between her and Embry and reached out with a shaky hand and touched his shoulder.

Embry looked up at the touch.

"No." Cara repeated again, not sure even now where exactly she was going with this. "I came here to say...is that your wrong."

From the look on Embry's face it was clear that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

She sighed and opened her moth to try again, but no words came out. "I..." After a couple of minutes of silence and her realizing that Embry was going to walk away at any moment, she proceeded to do something she thought she would never as long as she lived.

She kissed Embry Call.

A boy.

And it kind of wasn't horrible.

Embry was surprised, you could tell, but after a couple of moments, instinct gave in and opened his lips to invite Cara's tongue in. It did and tangled with his almost as naturally as it tangled with Leah's the night before. Natural had a different meaning than electrifying though. Natural just meant that she didn't want to throw up into his mouth. Natural meant that he was actually good at kissing unlike what it was going to be like kissing him in her imagination.

Natural meant that she might think about doing it again if the sinking feeling like she was going to get struck down by lightning wasn't in her gut right now.

"Wow." Embry chuckled when they broke apart. "I guess the saying is true..." He slowly trailed off as he looked up at her.

She said nothing, just shook her head and gave what she hoped passed for a small smirk. "I don't want to hurt you, Embry." She figured she should start with the truth and go from there.

Embry gave a little shrug. "I've been hurt before, I can deal with it, I'm a big boy."

Her eyes flashed. "That's what Leah says too."

"Leah is a whole other completely different story."

At that she just nodded.

"What's really going on with you two?"

She couldn't lie. She briefly debated about telling him what had happened after he left, but quickly decided that it wouldn't help what she wanted to do.

Yes, she actually wanted it now that their lips broke apart. For reasons she didn't quite fully understand, she was itching to see what layed beyond the zipper of Embry's jean shorts. She was still aware of the two most important things in her life right now, the fact at she didn't give a rats ass about what lay behind his pants ten minutes ago and that she had just found herself an imprint and it didn't seem to matter.

Why the hell didn't it seem to matter?

That alone just was solid evidence that Leah infact wasn't her imprint.

But she wanted her to be...

"What are you thinking about?" Embry's voice was soft, in her ear. "Leah?"

There was sometimes in life where you have no choice but to tell have no choice but to tell the bluntest lie you have ever told in your life.

This was one of those times.

"No." She shook her head and whispered. "I'm thinking about you."

Just that one sentence seemed to do things to Embry that Cara didn't have a way to explain, and the next thing she knew his lips were crushed up against hers again. "Good..." He breathed against her lips. "Because I've been thinking about you ever since I first saw you."

Now it was his comment that did things to her that she couldn't explain.

A tiny moan of lust came out of her mouth as she ran her hands over his hard chest, letting her tongue tangle with his furiously. "I want you." She whispered.

He chuckled. "That's pretty obvious, Baby." He unwound his arms from her neck and softly started caressing her neck with one hand, and lifting her shirt with another.

Cara let out another soft moan at the feeling of his hand on her hip and before she knew it, her shirt was on the forest ground for the second time within twenty-four hours, leaving her in just her sports bra. She grinned and kissed him passionately again.

"Fuck."

Both Embry and Cara alerted to the fact that it wasn't either one of them who said it, but a eerily recognizable voice.

**A/N: There it is! Tell me what you think, and yes, that means you, Silent Readers. I need to know if I should continue writing or not. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to fucking kill them!"

"No you're not."

"I'm going to fucking kill him then."

To that one, Paul didn't have an answer, and after a couple of minutes of silence from him, Leah chuckled darkly as she stomped through the forest. She just...

Just walked in on her imprint (That liked girls!) having sex with Embry (A boy!).

Or...who she thought was her imprint.

"And let her go without a repercussion?" Paul finally spoke up and asked.

Leah opened her mouth for a quick comeback, but then the words he actually said sank in. "Well I just told her I'm going to kill her and you said that I'm not."

"Why are you listening to me? Don't you go out of your way not to do that?"

Leah whirled around on him. "Do you want to die instead, Lahote?"

It was Paul's turn to chuckle. "The way I see it, if you were going to kill them, or just one of them, you would have done it on sight. I know if I caught someone else other than me with Rachel like that I would not even think about it. He would die on sight, no matter who it was and no matter what the repercussions were."

Leah blinked. "Well I'm not you."

"Imprinting works the same way no matter who you are." he responded.

After that, Leah stomped through the greenery in silence for a couple more minutes, not sure at all where she was leading Paul and not quite sure if she cared if he kept following her or not. Maybe it would be better if he just slipped away. The again, maybe not. At that she kicked a rock, annoyed that nothing seemed to have a definite answer. She yelped as she recoiled her foot and cussed.

"Careful, Lee. You don't want to break anything."

"Too late." she growled as she tried to take another stop forward, found that she couldn't and proceeded to drop down on the ground, clutching her bare foot in pain.

Paul appraised the rock with slight humor. "Well, it is a pretty big boulder, and you don't have shoes on..."

"Why the hell would I have shoes on?" Leah seethed. "I'm a wolf, if you haven't noticed."

"Would you like help? Or are you just going to sit there and wait for it to heal?" Paul completely ignored her.

Leah didn't respond to that, instead choosing to stare ahead and rub her foot gently.

"Fine, sitting here it is." Paul sighed as he sat down in next to her in the dirt. "But I'm just warning you it might heal funky."

Leah scowled at him. "I highly doubt that it's actually broken...I just cant walk, so if your going to be here, do me a favor and shut up."

Paul shrugged and the listened not saying a word while he appraised their surroundings.

"You don't think I'm actually imprinted then?"

Paul actually jumped, surprised that Leah spoke again. "I never said that."

"Actually you did." Leah nodded. "you told me that if I was really imprinted on her, I would have killed Embry on sight for messing with her, and I know that too. Its the pack law."

Paul nodded, happy that she thought of this on her own so he didn't have to spell it out for her. "Imprinting just doesn't work like this, Leah. Besides, it goes both ways in this situation. Since Cara's also a wolf and would have imprinted on you, she wouldn't betray you...but she did."

"Maybe she didn't imprint on me. Maybe it only went one way like normal."

Paul raised a brow. "That doesn't even make sense."

"But-"

"No, listen to yourself, Leah! Just stop and listen to yourself."

"I did!" Leah informed him annoyed. "It makes perfect sense in a way. I'm the strongest one out of the two of them, the oldest and the smartest. I'm more equipt to protect her and take care of her. Therefore, I'm the one who actually did the imprinting."

"That hardly seems fair." Paul mashed a pebble into the dirt. "Besides, why would you imprint? You don even..."

"Do us all a favor and don't even say it, Paul, I know. I got voted least likely to imprint in our pack yearbook."

Paul shook his head.

Leah cussed. "I didn't fucking imprint..." Now, half of her actually wished she would have imprinted on Cara. It was probably just because Cara wasn't chasing after her anymore, and Leah got a front show of it, but it was still there.

Paul shook his head, choosing not to bring her inability to make up her mind up.

"What?" Leah noticed.

"Nothing." Paul shrugged again.

Leah snorted and tried to get up. "That's just great. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go spend of my life without answer's." Maybe on her way home, she will run into - again and fuck him to get back at Cara and relieve some anger.

"No." Paul shook his head, getting back and grabbing her shoulder. "We're going to the elders. Maybe you didn't imprint, but something definitely happened, and we should find out what."

* * *

_ "_Hi Billy." Cara murmured breaking her inner dialogue of cursing as she quickly escaped to the back bedroom with her head down.

"Cara.. How was patrol...?" She could hear Billy's wheelchair coming down the hall after her, but she shut the door before he could catch up. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people, and he definitely was one of the worse person to subject herself to, but she hardly had a choice.

"Not good I take it." She heard him mutter as she sank down with her back against the door and let a few silent tears escape her eyes.

What the heck did she just do?

She messed everything up, that's what she did.

And not just with Leah.

She messed everything up for the whole pack.

Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?

She imprinted on a girl. Why couldn't she just leave it at that? Easy, simple even. What about Quil and Claire? They weren't lovers but yet they were completely fine. Why can't she just be what Leah wants, a friend?

If she wanted even that.

Leah didn't seem like the type who wanted friends. In fact, now that Cara thought about it, Leah didn't seem like the type who even knew how to be a friend, let alone a lover.

_I don't either, Lee, we'll figure it out...together. _

She snorted as she even thought it. Yeah, Why didn't she march right on out of this room, past Billy, find Leah and tell her that.

She was scared, that's why. Scared of what exactly she didn't know. Rejection? That would be the most reasonable answer, but if she was being completely rational here, she already got rejected. Heck, she was the one who already rejected Leah.

Getting found out? Honestly, no. If Leah did imprint, she wouldn't tell, she would have to take the downfall too if she told, and Leah Clearwater didn't take anybody's downfall. That was, of course if it turned out to be a perfect world, and they could still hide it from the pact. The pact would have the chance of not noticing if they didn't act on the imprint? Right?

Okay, so she was completely ignoring the fact that she just phased two weeks ago, and while it was true the pack life was pretty straightforward after your first night, she didn't have all the answers and pretty much could only assume that she would be wrong.

So assuming that they would in fact be found out, and maybe already were, all the main problems were taking care of...

Well, then there was Embry.

Except she couldn't even start making sense of him right now.

All her life, she thought what she just did would be the worst thing ever, but the thing was, it wasn't. It was awfully nice of her to figure this out now, and not two weeks ago, when she would have told herself to forget any thinking about it and just kept right on kissing him for days, even weeks afterwords.

That was exactly it.

Why was she being such a baby about this?

She imprinted on Leah, or maybe not, but whatever the answer was, and whatever Leah's reaction to the answer was, she had Embry.

It was that easy. It was on in black and white, and sitting in this room crying was going to get her nowhere.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leah?" The name was gasped in utter shock.

Paul was the first one to react with a smirk. "Hey, Cara, whats the matter? Embry had to go home to make curfew?"

Cara turned bright red.

"Shut up, Paul." Leah snapped. "She was obviously going out, and we came here to see Billy, so it doesn't matter." She made sure to look at Cara when she said the last part, but not quite directly in her eyes.

"A-actually I was just heading out to check the mail." Cara mumbled in a sudden bout of braveness.

Leah frowned, cursing internally. She would have much rathered to have this conversation without said maybe imprint listening in, or not at all. After all Paul had to literally drag her here, which wasn't as hard as anybody quite imagined, because of her foot. She rolled her eyes and pushed passed Cara to get in. Maybe Billy would shoo her out of the house saying she was to young for this type of talk or something.

Cara just let herself be pushed to the side, but was still staring at Leah when she crossed the threshold. "What did you do to your foot?"

Leah sighed, glancing down at her right foot and then choosing to shoot Paul, who pushed in behind her a dirty look, earning herself another one of his chuckles. "I kicked a rock, it didn't heal properly. Got a problem with that?" She snapped.

Cara just simply bit her lip.

"It was a pretty big rock." Paul put in. "A boulder even."

This time Cara just stared at Paul for a couple agonizing seconds before she shrugged of into the rain.

Leah rolled her eyes as she hobbled more into the house. "Thank you, Paul, for clearing that up to defend my honor."

Pauls third chuckle got interrupted by Billy who rolled in from down the hallway. "Who's defending whose honor? Leah, what happened to your foot?"

"She kicked a rock." Paul answered, plopping down on the couch as if it was his own home. "It was a very small rock, so don't ask me how she did it."

Leah shot him a look.

"What?" He shrugged. "You just yelled at me for telling Cara the truth." He seemed to change his mind, getting up and going over to the kitchen to open the fridge.

Billy looked over at him and chuckled. "Well, speaking of Cara, do either of you two know if anything happened today? Or do I have to wait until Jacob gets home?"

"That's kind of why we're here." Paul was still chuckling as he returned with a pop can and plopped back down in the exact same position that he got up from.

Billy raised his eyebrows as Leah shot Paul another glare. She did not want to do this. She did not want Billy knowing all her deepest darkest secrets. "Speaking of Cara, where is she? She said she was checking the mail and that takes like two seconds." Maybe if she deferred Billy's attention, the night would end up not ending in the way that Paul wanted it too. Or maybe Cara would get...kidnapped or something at the mailbox.

Okay, unlikely, but a girl could dream...

Those dreams were dashed when the front door creaked open to reveal Cara with newly soaking wet hair. "Mail's late." She muttered and started down the hallway before anybody could say anything else.

Billy turned his head to watch her go and then turned back to Leah and Paul, wincing. "What's going on you two?"

"Nothing!" Leah blurted at the same time Paul voiced his opinion about calling Cara back in the living room, which earned him another glare, which was followed by silence because it was quite obvious Billy didn't know exactly how to handle this situation as of yet.

Finally Leah sighed, realizing that the two choices she had were either to come clean with Billy or walk out of here and have a head blow up with all the questions. For once in her life, she might as well cooperate so maybe then everyone will shut up about it. Besides, Sam was coming back in a week and she would really rather not have him deal with this. "Ithinkimighthaveimprinted." She blurted out the same words she admitted to Paul earlier.

"Pardon?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"She thinks she might have imprinted." Paul repeated more calmly for her.

At this, Billy's eyebrows shot even more up into his hairline. "Thinks?" He then chuckled. "Pardon me for saying this, Leah, but I think you've been in the pack long enough to know what imprinting feels like...and even if you didn't, others would know." At others he looked at Paul.

For the first time in...history, Leah saw Paul seem to freak out under his elders gaze. "I would..." He started carefully, which Leah was eternally grateful for seeing as she was frozen in the moment too. "Except for the fact that I haven't phased today, although I don't think the people who have would either because..."

"It happened when we were alone, thankfully." Leah interrupted, still standing there and starting to shake a little.

"When you were alone-?" Billy was even more confused now, and it showed on his expression. "Leah, sit down and tell me what you mean."

Leah shook her head. Sit down? She couldn't sit down. Not until...well, she couldn't be sure of the exact event that needed to happen before she could sit down, but until it did she was more than happy to stand. "Why don't you go and ask the one that I'm sure is standing at the end of the hall eavesdropping, she knows." Her voice didn't even sound like it belonged to her and from the looks of everybody else, she wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Cara?"

Leah wanted to say something sarcastic like "No, Batman," but she didn't. She just watched as Billy called Cara and Cara walked out to them hesitantly, like she was a small child. A small child that kept her eyes on Leah the whole time. Leah morphed her expression to one she hoped that was more like one of her own, but had a feeling she was failing epically. She knew she was failing when Cara started to describe exactly how last night and this morning panned out, omitting the drunken sex out, thankfully.

Billy just nodded the whole time and Leah herself couldn't see any clues as to if they were right or not, but then again, realized she probably wasn't the best one to be on the lookout for those right now. "Leah, could you sit down, please?" He requested again when Cara finished her explanation. "You are going to want to hear this sitting down, and I don't need my house destroyed in the midst of it."

After a couple of seconds of her not moving, Leah became aware of someone tugging at her arm and leading her to the couch. She blinked in vague surprise when she realized that it was Cara and that she had just forced Paul to sit like a human being so that the three of them could all smoosh on the small ratty couch, Cara in the middle.

Billy wheeled directly in front of them like this was an official council meeting or something and smiled softly. "Two wolves did in fact imprint on each other earlier, a idea that was seemingly just the only real myth in the stories we tell our village."

Even after this, it took Leah a couple seconds after their elder's words trailed into silence to snap out of it. "What?!" She raised herself halfway off the couch and stared at Billy with burning eyes.

Billy kept the same calm expression though, as he started speaking again, almost as if he was ignoring her. "As you can imagine, it's quite a bit different then a shifter imprinting on a human. You don't imprint on sight, and even more importantly, you can't separate between the imprinter and the imprint as they are both equals. Since both of them are shifters nature seems to call for something a little more special than just happening upon one another and imprinting. The legend states that if one is meant for another shifter, they both have to be in their wolf forms, and they both have to look into each others eyes. With that being said, I suppose it is true that this could have had the possibility of happening before with none of the parties knowing about it. If you want my personal opinion that seems unlikely. If it did happen before, I wouldn't give it too much thought, as the present is more pressing obviously. Two wolves that are one another's spirit mates are said to be more powerful joined above the pack and it suggest that they are to take the Alpha position as a team..."

At that point Leah admittedly zoned out. Two wolves that happened to imprint on each other was supposed to be extra special and powerful, she got it, and really needed to know nothing more. If the situation came up again, she could learn along the way. What she was more focused on was the fact that the first word out of Billy's mouth was a yes. "That's impossible." She interrupted Billy and whatever he was saying, not even fully realizing that she decided to speak out loud. "We're both girls."

Billy seemed amused surprisingly. "I realize this, yes, but what I fail to realize is why it seems to be such an issue."

Leah took a deep breath, trying to stop her shaking. "I shouldn't have to say it." She snapped.

Billy just simply shrugged. "Then how will we know what's supposedly wrong with it? Cara, do you know?"

Before he said her name, Leah hadn't looked over at her once since they got the confirmation that they were infact imprinted. Cara seemed like she was in shock, her brown eyes wide and she had one hand moving at the speed of light, playing with the strands of her think dark hair, which she wrapped tightly in a braid. "Um...no." She sounded like that hesitant little kid again. "I think it's..." She looked over at Leah to catch her staring at her, and when she met her eyes, a scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly looked away. "Fine."

Billy nodded. "Its more then fine, It's wonderful. To imprint within a couple weeks of phasing and to have it be your pack mate, most shifters wouldn't even dream of it, Cara. And Leah, I really honestly fail to see the issue here. You imprinted. Something I know for a fact you though that you would never do but wanted to do no matter how much you said you didn't since Sam imprinted on your cousin. So you didnt imprint on the type of person you were expecting to. Do you think Quil wanted to imprint on someone as young as Claire? Probably not, but they make it work. It will work if you let it happen. Do you think you imprinted on her just so you could be more unhappy? Imprinting is suppose to make your world complete, not the other way around. Let it work."

Leah blinked at him. Yeah right. The world probably thought this was just one hilarious joke and just made what happened happen in order to torture her some more. It must be running out of ways by now, so it was no surprise it was inventing new ways to do it.

At that moment, Paul choose the moment to speak, and everyone in the room seemed to jump a little bit as they seemed to forget he was there. "Seriously, Leah, don't fight it. I know what you're worried about and believe me when I say you shouldn't. Nobody's going to say anything. Everybody's going to be happy for you, if not for anything else then maybe you won't be a bitch anymore. And this is me saying this, Leah. Paul. The worst one after you."

Leah did have to admit that he didn't sound like normal Paul at all. "Bitch?" She snorted. "And no way am I going to step down and let you be lead bitch or whatever..."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Leah, I'm wounded! Are you inferring that I'm a female dog?"

Cara let out a tiny giggle.

"Okay kids..." Billy warned.

"But seriously, Leah, don't step down, but don't leave your imprint stranded either."

"She kissed Embry!" Leah outbursted without knowing where it came from, but it was directed at Billy. "She went this whole conversation without mentioning that. Why the hell would she kiss Embry if she's imprinted to me?!"

Billy sighed, his facial expression changing from pack elder to concerned father in mere seconds. "I think that's maybe a question you should be asking you and not me."

One side glance at Cara told Leah that she wasn't going to get any answer's out of her though, as she seemed to be trying to disappear into Paul.

Billy sighed again. "I never had the honor to be part of a pack, or to imprint, but I was a teenager once, no matter how long ago, and experienced love and I would imagine the two work basically the same way. It's confusing at times, and it can cause people to do things they normally would not have did otherwise. It's the way life falls upon us, and sometimes there's no answers for the paths we choose to take." He paused, taking a breath like he was finished. "Or sometimes, there is an answer, but you just have to ask said person in private."


	7. Chapter 7

There comes a moment in time when everything freezes and time doesn't seem to exist anymore. The points in time that you seem to forget everything that happened before that moment, seem to not care about everything that could happen after that moment and honestly only seem to be concerned with just one of two little details in that moment. These moments are rare and far between, but Leah Clearwater had the privilege of experiencing one after she stormed outside of the Black's house in the pouring down rain intent on escaping to as far a way as she could.

She didn't even hear Cara behind her. Well, maybe she did but she must have thought it was Paul or possibly Billy.

When Cara reached out and grasped her arm and pleaded with her to stop and wait, everything quite literally did stop and with a jolt of realization, Leah became aware that no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop the electric current that flowed between them every time there was physical contact. With even more horror, she realized it wasn't just purely psychical, because whenever it happened it was like she never felt pain before in her life.

That fact, and that fact alone, scared the crap out of her.

She wasn't sure what happened between the point of time when Cara grasped her to when she found herself sitting in front of her on top of the cliffs on the beach and she wasn't even sure that she wanted to know what happened. When she finally became aware of time moving forward, she directed a glare out in the ocean and pretended maybe this was all a bad dream.

"It used to scare me how bad the ocean would roll during a storm." Cara spoke from now behind her.

Leah had a response, of course she did, but she thought twice about saying it now.

"And let's face it, that was everyday. I should have been used to it, but no, day after day, as soon as the wind would pick up, I would be running back to my grandparents house, close to tears all because of a little rough water."

"It's not storming yet." Leah spoke softer then normal, choosing to only respond to the first statement. "If it was, I would love it up here. First row seats to the lightning. Plus the rain feels so much better at higher altitudes." She glanced up at the sky with something that resembled a smirk and then shoved her legs and bare feet so that they were dangling over the edge.

"Y-you don't worry about getting hit by it?" She was are of Cara scooting up, but not quite coming up besides her yet.

"Are you joking?" Leah still kept her eyes on the water. "I used to wish for it."

That left Cara silent for a few minutes.

Leah glanced behind her eventually. "You do know I don't bite, well normally, so you can come sit by me."

Cara seemed thoughtful. "I"m good." She softly declined.

"What? Are you scared?"

At this Cara blushed. "No. I've been up here before...I just don't want too."

Leah shook her head. "Don't lie. I can tell. You might have been up here before, but you never been this close to the edge. You don't have to worry though, We're wolves, remember? If we fall, we wont die and the bones will heal fast. Besides that, there's this big blue thing called the water to break our fall."

"I am not afraid of falling."

"No, you're afraid of the ocean." Leah accused.

"Wrong again, it's just water."

"You just told me you were!"

"Correction,, I told you that I was afraid of it when it was storming, and besides, that was when I was younger."

Leah sighed, directing her attention back to the water and the sand below where she spotted something light blue flying in the wind. She followed it with her eyes until she realized in horror that it was a deflated balloon from the wedding that someone had missed.

"It's okay, you can laugh, out of all the things I should have been scared of and should have ran home crying about it was the ocean?" Cara's tone was different when she started speaking again, but Leah did not know how to describe it. "No, that's not the truth, because the fact was, I did run home crying about a million other things. Sometimes the ocean just seemed like the worse one though...which seems silly."

Leah shook her head before she was even aware of it. "No it doesn't. The ocean was the only place you felt you had left, and when a storm moved in, made it all choppy, it wasn't all calm anymore and you couldn't control it. Anyone would get upset over that."

After her words was yet another eerie silence.

"Um...how did you know that?" Cara finally asked just as a clap of thunder sounded in a distance.

That was a good question. "Because we're imprinted." Leah spoke softly, choosing that over telling her that she just simply guessed. "I am supposed to know that."

Cara smiled. "Well if that's the case, aren't I suppose to know things about you that you never told me before?"

Leah looked back at her again. "To be honest? I don't really know how this works and you already know much more about me then I am comfortable with."

Before she responded, Cara let a couple beats of silence go past, choosing her words carefully. "I understand, but they way I see it, it just makes it easier now. It's like we got all the hard stuff out of the way first."

Leah whipped her head around. "Hard?" She repeated. "Is that what you call it? It's okay that you have absolutely zero privacy because it works out for me in the long run?" She snorted and made a move to get up.

Cara sighed. "Sit back down, Lee."

Leah blinked in surprise. Cara's voice didn't sound like her own at all when she said it and besides the fact, let's be honest, it wasn't like Cara to command her like that. Any other time Cara would just watch her leave with wide eyes. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was just the shock, but she found herself sitting back down. "Lee?" She echoed when she flung her legs back over the edge.

"Leah." Cara corrected, softer this time, pleased with herself that Leah listened, but as surprised at herself as the other girl was. "I know he used to call you Lee. Does it matter now though? You moved on, Leah. You achieved the ultimate level of satisfaction. You imprinted, and now can go childishly throw it in his face or whatever you wish to do because nobody will stop you. You finally got your revenge."

"No I can't" Leah said immediately afterwards.

Cara blinked, sighed and scooted closer to her imprint. "Yes, you can. You did it, Leah. What is there not to understand...?" After a few more moments of silence, her face crumpled. "Oh, I get it, you're still embarrassed to have a girl as your imprint. You still wish I was somebody different..." Tears threatened behind her eyes.

"No." Leah shook her head.

"No?" Cara raised an eyebrow. "Oh so its just because he's on the honey-?"

"Want me to be completely honest?" Leah interrupted, but then didn't wait for Cara to answer. "It's not because I wish you were someone different, particularity a different sex, it's that I wish you were nobody at all."

At this, tears did start to appear on Cara's face as she nodded. "Right. Because imprinting is evil." She quoted from the first night they met. "How can I forget?"

Leah nodded, but as soon as she became aware that her imprint was crying, something within herself crumpled, something that she didn't like at all.

"You kept saying that to me that night. And don't give me the crap about how you were drunk, but you kept saying that but you never once told me why." Cara brushed tears from her eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Leah asked softly, fighting with whatever it was inside of her that just wanted to say and do anything to stop Cara's tears. "As soon as you make eye contact, as soon as you imprint, your life vanishes. I don't have any more choices. I liked my choices Cara. When Sam broke up with me, I didn't have a choice, no, but I got to choose how I dealt with it and maybe...maybe it wasn't the best way, but at least it was my choice. Now...now I can't even choose to be miserable."

Cara wanted to ask why in the world anyone would choose to be miserable, but she didn't because strangely she knew exactly what Leah meant. She lived through practically the same thing. She didn't get to choose if she liked the opposite sex but...

"You know what?" Leah let out a garbled breath like she was crying, but her cheeks were as dry a bone. As the noise escaped her, she scowled and looked as if she was trying to get up again, but didn't really make up her mind yet so she was almost squatting. "I..."

Cara whimpered, wiping more tears away. If Leah got up, if she did get up and leave then...well then it will be all over. All hope will be gone. "No, Leah, just listen. Listen! Maybe it doesn't have to be like the others. Billy said we were special, different. The last thing I want is you have to listen and obey everything I say. I mean, it is pretty insane, I agree. Like if we were normal I could tell you to do something crazy like go to the bathroom and you would have to do it, even if you didn't have to."

At that Leah raised her eyebrows. "You would order me to go to the bathroom?"

Cara giggled, she couldn't help it, especially when she looked at Leah's facial expression. "Don't doubt it. It could happen."

"Uh huh. Suuuure." Leah rolled her eyes, and realized with a jolt of surprise her grumpiness faded as soon as it came. "I think you have us confused with Quil and Claire. You know I will never admit it, but I feel kind of sorry for the poor boy, having to go through the terrible twos and the potty training and all that stuff."

Cara shrugged. "He loves it though...hey! You're trying to distract me from the subject at hand.

"Ordering me to use the bathroom?"

Cara smirked. That wasn't the subject she was talking about, but if Leah wanted to play, she would play. "What if we're out somewhere like a carnival and you have to go use the bathroom, but it all the way across the park and you don't want to walk that far and I without thinking tell you to just go because going is more important then being lazy?"

Leah squinted at her through the rain. "You would go to a carnival with me?"

The question took Cara by surprise. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"There's no Carnival's in LA Push." Came her simple response.

"I know that, but there is no law that says we cant go out of LA Push for a day now is there...?"

"Sam never was willing to take me anywhere out of here." Leah revealed quietly. As she said it, she realized it was a little bit of a lie. They had went to Port Angelas a couple of times, but that was just a couple and practically everyone considered Forks not going anywhere.

Cara blinked and was honestly very confused if she wanted to cry, or smile. "I would go anywhere you wanted to go." As she said it she scooted up all the way next to Leah, who migrated back to having her legs hang over the edge.

Leah seemed surprised at her movement, but didn't say anything. "What if I wanted to stay right here?"

Cara shrugged. "Then so be it."

Leah smiled a little and shifted positions slightly.

"See? Imprinting is not that evil."

Leah chuckled at her. "Slow down, sweetie. Just because you tell me you will never let me go to the bathroom..."

"Sweetie?" Cara echoed.

Leah smirked. "If you don't like it, we can work on it."

Cara nodded and swung her legs over the edge without thinking just as a flash of lightning flashed across the sky. "Promise?"

"As long as you promise that sitting here in a storm on the edge is not that evil." Leah nudged her shoulder earning herself another smile.

**A/N: So there it is. The next chapter. Sorry for the wait, life got in the way. Thanks for all the review, follows and favorites! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
